


Cobblepot and Jim Gordon - the Funk Pops Story

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crazy, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Imagination, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: This is just a very silly piece of fluff I wrote about my Funk Pops figures on my desk at work.  Just an idea that I could develop....





	Cobblepot and Jim Gordon - the Funk Pops Story

**Cobblepot and Jim Gordon - The Funk Pops Story**

 

Cobblepot  Funk Pops and Jim Gordon Funk Pops live on Carol’s computer tower and are quite happy most of the time, sneaking kisses and whispering sweet nothings to each other when she’s not there.  However, poor Cobblepot Funk Pops has terrible trouble avoiding Carol’s attentions as she finds her ‘Cute little Cobblepot’ so irresistible.  She holds him and talks to him when no-one else is there, completely unaware that he can ACTUALLY hear her, and even worse...she plants ardent, lipsticky kisses on him when no-one else is around.

This isn’t just irritating to Cobblepot Funk Pops but is also galling to his one true love, Jim Gordon Funk Pops….who has to stand still helplessly and watch. He is so jealous and really, really wants to take his little Cobblepot Funk Pops away from all this.

He wants to rescue his sweet little Cobblepot Funk Pops  from her clutches but can’t - as he knows it will obviously blow their cover.

The little figures look so adorable to Carol and she even does role play with them sometimes when no-one is watching - it really annoys her when she gets interrupted, and it really irks them when she doesn’t!    She sees the little Funk Pops men as her friends and allies in what she sees as a boring, mundane world and her dry, conventional job.

Before she goes home at night she says goodbye to her little men and often gives Cobblepot Funk Pops an affectionate kiss before she goes - much to Cobblepot Funk Pops’s horror and Jim Gordon Funk Pops’s chagrin.

Then after the light is turned off, and she leaves for the day, the little Funk Pops sigh with relief and get up to all sorts of mischief, mainly with each other, and then remember to be in their original positions and with their smiles removed next day - Cobblepot Pops with his glare of angry menace, and Jim Gordon Pops with that ‘bewildered’ look on his face.


End file.
